Forgotten Memories Of A Pokemon Master
by Left the site
Summary: Ash thinks back to the past, fun and challenging years he had when he was small. With a jolt he realizes that something in his life is missing, and re-embarks on a journey to fulfil his dream.
1. Default Chapter

****

****

Authors Note: Ok, another fic! No, this is not part of my other fic, A 10 Years Re-Union. I decided to give you something else while you wait for that one. Oh, and this is NOT an AAML fic. Sorry. But I decided to make my first non-AAML fic this one. I'm seriously debating with my self if I should make an AAML version of this. Pls tell me what you think in the review. Should I make one or not?

NOTE: I advise you to listen to the Pokemon theme when you read the lyrics bit. After all, it was the song itself which inspired me to write this. And, **Bold **is considered to be as important as a CAPITAL-letter word. The lyrics are in italics.

Disclaimer: Riiiigghhtt, i'll get straight to the point. (Sweatdrop) Ummmm... after the fic!(Zoooms away with lawyers chasing him)

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**

**_By: Ash_**

Ash Ketchum sat on his bed in his two floor house and sighted. Heavy silence, except for that of the sounds of a Pikachu and Fearow, hung. He then turned his attention on to the little yellow electric mouse Pokemon and best friend in the whole world, Pikachu. Pikachu was happily playing around and chatting with a Fearow on the branch of a tree. He sighted again. Why had he nothing to do? Yes, he was a Pokemon Master but…….. But did it really mean happiness?

Sometimes, a small part of him would say no. But he would feel guilty and say to himself Yes, he was the Pokemon Master! His dream! Of course he was happy. He had fought so hard, fled Team Rocket uncountable times, won and lost so many battles, learnt so many lessons in life and saved the world more than he could remember. He sighted yet again. Was he really happy? Ye-no. I mean Ye, but no… Ugggh!

He was beginning to get frustrated. Would he ever decide? But it is soooooo obvious, I mean I'm so bored I'm trying to waste time deciding whether I'm happy or not! He thought. He then again began to reflect on his old times again, wishing he was a trio again, happily traveling around the world. He thought about his traveling partners, what would he **not** do to get them back? Anything, anything at all! He would exchange anything in his power to even meet them again. But as time passed, they had split up even more and more until even a simple letter or phone call was very, very rare.

They had become, as they always wished, their wishes. Brock had become a famous Pokemon Breeder and had a chain of shops in all three regions of the Pokemon world: Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Ash had often seen advertisements of Brock's shops in the newspaper and on TV. Misty had become a Water Pokemon Master and fought for the Cerulean gym. Her reputation as a Water Pokemon trainer had rose. She was now known for her viciousness. Only in a battle thought, outside of battle she was the most caring and kind person you'd ever see.

And him…? Nothing here but his sorry ass and the stupid press. He began to linger onto his previous, but glorious memories. How **had **he become the Pokemon Master anyway? He couldn't believe it himself. At that time he had been so happy. But now…………… . He began to recollect all his thoughts, so that he could view them as though they were mere photographs in front of him. He began to have flashbacks of his earlier days. Ahh…those were the good 'ol days….

FLASHBACK

_I want to be the very best…_

"When I grow up I want to become a Pokemon Master!"

_Like no one ever was…_

"I'm gonna be the greatest one there ever was!"

_To catch them is my real test…_

"Go Pokeball!"

_To train them is my cause…_

"Pikachu, Thunder-Bolt attack NOW!"

_I will travel across the land…_

Johto, Kanto, Hoenn…

_Searching far 'an wide…_

"Do you have any Pokemon where you come from? Really? What kind?"

_Each Pokemon, to understand,_

"Pikachu, we can win it, right?" "Pika!"

_The Power that's inside…_

"Lugia!"

_Pokemon!_

_It's you an' me…_

"C'mon Pikachu…"

_I know it's my destiny…_

"Legend has it that a young Pokemon trainer…"

_Ooh, you're my best friend…_

"You're the greatest, Pikachu!"

_In a world we must defend…_

"Alone its song will fail thus the earth will turn to dust…"

_Pokemon!_

_A heart so true…_

"Nothing in the world can bring us down"

_Our courage will pull us through…_

"And when there's trouble, we'll get through"

_You teach me an' I'll teach you…_

"Aaaaggghhh!!! A bug!"- -"Relax Misty it's only a Caterpie"

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta__ catch 'em all!___

"I'll catch them all! Big and small!"

_Pokemon!_

_Every challenge along the way…_

"Prepare for trouble! Make it Double!"

_With courage I will face…_

"There's no battle I can't win!"

_I will battle everyday…_

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

_To claim my rightful place…_

"The new Pokemon Master, Aaaassshhhhhh Kettchuuummm!!!"

_Come with me, the time is right…_

"I'll follow you until the day you finally pay for my bike!"

_There's no better team…_

"Ash Ketchum and Pikachu versus gym leader Let the match begin!"

_Arm and arm, we'll win the fight…_

"Team Rocket's blasting off again…!"

_It's always been our dream…_

"I'll show you! I'll become the greatest Pokemon Master/ Water Pokemon Master/ Pokemon Breeder!"

Ash sighted to himself. Indeed, he **had** always wanted to become a Pokemon Master, but was he paying the price? Why? It just wasn't fair. He had accomplished everything nobody else could do. Was that the reason? He continued to ponder. Nah, he told himself. They just wanted him…they didn't even care about his Pokemon.

But his Pokemon were the ones who had brought him here in the first place! Alone he was, with nobody but his Pokemon. Sure, they were fun to talk with, but they just weren't the same. He wished he had somebody to talk to. Where was the old Ash Ketchum? The one bubbling with excitement, full of dreams and the densest person this planet ever had. Not to mention the hungriest too…

Truth was, he was still there. It was just that out of boredom he had stuffed that figure inside and came out with a new one. It also served as a good purpose to ward off the media. Was becoming a Pokemon Master such a good idea at all? But then again, everything had it's advantages and dis-advantages.

By now he realized he had absent-mindedly laid down on the bed. Then it hit him. He had not accomplished his dream. He never had! He had become a Pokemon Master through name and fame. He had only won the toughest battle ever. **Had** he **Really** become a Pokemon Master? No, he hadn't. His dream was to help Pokemon, to understand them, to do what he could with them, to have that special connection and bond with them. Right now he had it only with his Pikachu. He could only understand Pikachu to **That** extent. Was this his dream? No, it wasn't. No more mister wise guy. He was going out. Period.

"C'mon Pikachu. We're goin' out." He told his mouse. "We're goin' to finish what we started. He whispered.

"Pika?" Pikachu could not believe this. Oh yeah, they had gone just yesterday to the grocery store, but… Pikachu sensed something else than just the grocery store and training. He smelled a fresh new determination within his master. This was very different…

Together, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, they set off the front door. Ash inhaled the fresh, crisp air around him. Oh, how good it smelled… He was finally going to accomplish what he had **Really **dreamed all those years ago…He was going to become a **true** Pokemon Master…

* * *

How'd you like it? Nice? Rubbish? Please tell me. Oh, and i'm sorry if the words don't fit in with the lyrics. I tried my best to get a familiar phase to the lyric. Please review and don't forget to tell me if you want an AAML version!

=A k, P m=

P.S: Throw whatever u want at me. Flames, criticism etc. Oh oh, here come the lawyers!


	2. Error!

**_FORGOTTEN MEMORIES_**

Ok, this really isn't a chapter. Just wanted you to know that the line: "Alone its song will fail thus the earth will turn to dust..." isn't really dust it's Ash. I had just forgotten. Thanks to OceanFlame and oni219 for telling me in time. Thanks!


End file.
